(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an alternating electric current generator.
(2) BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Electric alternating current generators are well known and embody a number of varying components. All such previous generators heretofore known to those skilled in the art require an increase of activating power as electric load is required of the generator. In other words, as the electric load on the generator is increased, correspondingly more power is required of the motor, whether it be electric, fossil fuel-generated, hydro-powered, or the like.
Whenever there is an induced electromotive force in a conductor it is always in such a direction that the current it would produce would oppose a change which causes the induced force. If the change is the motion of a conductor through a magnetic field, the induced current must be in such a direction as to produce a force opposing the motion. If the change causing the force is a change of flux threading a coil, the induced current must produce a flux in such a direction as to oppose the change. That is, if the change is an increase in flux, the flux due to the induced current must be opposite in direction to the increasing flux. If the change is a decrease in flux, the induced current must produce flux in the same direction as the decreasing flux. The present invention avoids such a situation by providing for a counter-magnetic field to, in turn, reduce originally applied torque. In this regard, the present invention addresses the deficiencies of the prior art, as described.